


The Mad Queen

by Willowbarb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbarb/pseuds/Willowbarb
Summary: Sometimes the damage is too great to heal...





	The Mad Queen

Neither the years nor the gods had been kind to Sansa Stark; parts of her still survived, and her beauty did not diminish, but those which made her human died on the day she fed Ramsay Bolton to his dogs.

In her childhood her parents had tried to teach her the importance of love, and of honour, but she had interpreted those words to mean romance and pride. Romance had died in Kingslanding, but her pride grew and she learnt the meaning of Littlefinger’s words much better than those her parents taught her.

And so she used them, and once Littlefinger’s army had served its purpose and given her Winterfell then Littlefinger’s blood spilled across the floor. She was the Lady of Winterfell, and her arrogance grew until she let slip in the crypt her disdain for the Dragon Queen, outside battling alongside the many thousands of people fighting and dying to try and prevent the Night King destroying the whole of humanity. And Missandei heard her.

From then on neither food nor drink passed the Dragon Queen’s lips which did not come from those she trusted; from then on the Dragon Queen walked with her guards around her always. 

And once the dead had been honoured, and the great funeral pyres had crumbled to ashes, the Dragon Queen had asked the living to aid her in destroying Cersei and the Golden Company. The Lady of Winterfell had protested, argued that the North had no obligation to anyone not of the North, that Jon was a traitor to the North who should be ripped up root and stem, that she was Queen of the North, and she forbade any assistance by the bannermen to anyone but herself.

But those who had fought alongside the Dothraki and the Unsullied, and watched them die defending the North, rebelled against the Lady of Winterfell who had anointed herself Queen of the North.

Sansa had become more and more desperate: Arya had refused to assassinate Jon and the Dragon Queen at her bidding, and Brienne had refused her order to kill Arya for this so called treason. Even the Hound, who had been kind to her in the past, had told her to fuck off. They rode south to fulfil their pledges, leaving her to rule over a shattered fortress with a few elderly servants.

Had Sansa known what honour is she might have become a glorious legend in the years to come. Instead the Mad Queen, raving to herself in her chambers in Winterfell, justifying herself over and over again with no one to hear her, was glossed over in the chronicles as a gesture of respect for her family. After all, there must always be a Stark at Winterfell; nobody ever said that it had to be a sane one.


End file.
